


Like Always

by ukranianstairs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slow Romance, but its yuta and taeyong, i love yutae, my tags are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta has always been the best of friends and they knew it. They knew it without having others to tell them, they knew it without telling each other how they feel, they just knew it. They share a lot of memories together, hobbies, common things, to the point that it became natural for them and they thought that they might not be able to live without each other.That was until Taeyong realized that he had feelings for his best friend.





	Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Something like a drabble, something normal and not too exciting. I just like writing wholesome things so bear with me :') 
> 
> Enjoy!

Taeyong and Yuta has always been the best of friends and they knew it. They knew it without having others to tell them, they knew it without telling each other how they feel, they just knew it. They share a lot of memories together, hobbies, common things, to the point that it became natural for them and they thought that they might not be able to live without each other.

That was until Taeyong realized that he had feelings for his best friend.

He didn't know since when he started to have feelings for Yuta but when he realized it, it all came down to him and it all suddenly made sense. Their good chemistry started to crumble when Taeyong became too conscious of his feelings towards Yuta, causing him to start to get annoyed at Taeyong sometimes. Taeyong would daze out during dinner and he would stumble into Yuta by accident through the hallway, just because he couldn't keep his composure in front of him. Yuta didn't know what was going on with his best friend and Taeyong decided that he shouldn't know.

"I want to eat spaghetti tonight, craving." Sometimes Yuta would come into the kitchen, announcing his desires on what to eat and Taeyong found it endearing. The way he would whine about his cravings, the gestures he makes and the way he just straight up lie his head down onto the dining table, Taeyong felt like home whenever he's around. He didn't mind Yuta always requesting food and he didn't mind to cook for him, nonetheless. The boy likes his cooking but he never said it out loud. Whatever Taeyong feeds him, he'd accept it without questioning, and it made Taeyong feels all sorts of emotions inside.

"You're going out?" Sometimes Yuta would hang out with his friends at the club at nights and it worries Taeyong. Whenever Yuta does, Taeyong would always try to talk him out from going to the clubs and it annoys him. He never wanted to be held back and he likes freedom. He wanted to be able to go anywhere he wants but Taeyong was holding him back, as if he was his child. "Yeah and shut up. Bye." It honestly makes Taeyong upset, but he knew Yuta. He knew the boy gets what he wants and no one can stop him once he makes his decision. Taeyong once held him back for God knows why, and Yuta wouldn't speak to him for almost a month. He of course, didn't want that to happen again, thus he let Yuta do whatever he wants. He thought that, if he likes Yuta, he would do anything for the boy and that includes his ego. Putting it aside for Yuta, means something, and only he knows it.

 

-

 

Taeyong was doing their laundry one morning and it was quite a sunny morning. Yuta is lazy to do his own laundry but Taeyong didn't mind. It has always been that way, Taeyong with house chores and Yuta with house billings and papers. The boy is good and honest that Taeyong would sometimes let him keep his wallet for him whenever he needs to restrain himself from buying things.

He pushed the buttons on the washing machine and went straight up to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while the machine does its thing. The clock showed that it was already 7.38 in the morning and he realized that Yuta should have woken up by now. He never sleeps in unless he went out drinking the night before, but he didn't. This happened a few times and when it did, it turned out to be not good. Taeyong, feeling concerned and everything, dropped the spoon he was holding onto the kitchen counter and went into Yuta's room without second thoughts.

True enough, the boy was still sleeping and a frown was visible on his face. His frown made Taeyong worry more than anything and he knew what was happening to Yuta. He slowly sat down on the bed besides the boy, carefully not to wake him up. His hand slowly reached up to brush his purple ash fringe to the side delicately and for a short moment, Taeyong admired his looks, his beautiful looks that he had always knew. Shaking away his thoughts, he placed the back of his palm against Yuta's forehead to feel his temperature. Bad. It was bad. All the concerns and worries that Taeyong had just increased by 10 folds and he couldn't think straight for a while. Yuta was burning and by burning, it meant Taeyong could fry an egg on him.

At this point, he didn't care if he suddenly woke Yuta up, because he needed to know if he was well or not. He pushed the boy carefully to the side, revealing his back towards him and he pulled his shirt up slightly. His worry made him bold- Taeyong slipped a hand under Yuta's shirt to feel the temperature on his back and he really was burning. "Yuta, wake up," he shook the boy slightly. Yuta was never a heavy sleeper and he should've woken up the moment Taeyong pushed him to the side, but the boy didn't budge, making Taeyong wonder more if his fever was really that bad. Yuta stirred and his brows were knitted together, showing distress on his face. "Yuta?" Taeyong hovered over him and leaned closer, checking if the boy was really awake. He let out a soft groan and when he did, he felt pain jolted in his head, causing him to groan more. It was a really bad fever.

Yuta tried to move his hand up and hold onto his head, but his arm felt heavy and he couldn't really open his eyes as his head felt really painful. He let out a soft whine and Taeyong had never seen him looking so fragile and if he landed a finger on him, he would break. "Hey, we need to get you to the hospital. You're having a really bad fever." Taeyong whispered carefully so he won't give much impact to Yuta's already pounding head. Yuta gave him a soft hum in response while still trying to move his hand up and struggling to open his eyes. He didn't know what did he do the day before to get this strong of a fever but he knew that he could only rely on Taeyong for this.

Taeyong cares about Yuta, a lot more than he cares about himself. His priority has always been Yuta ever since he learned his feelings towards the boy, and he never stopped putting Yuta as his first priority. The boy never realized and he thought that Taeyong was just being the nice person he always is, and Taeyong was glad that his crush is an oblivious person. Eventhough Taeyong had lost his composure in front of his crush so many times, countless even, Yuta remained oblivious and he only thought that Taeyong was slowly losing his focus on things. Taeyong has always wanted Yuta to know that he would always be there for him and he could rely on him, always. He made his actions and voice clear to Yuta, that he is a reliable person to him and he could trust Taeyong on taking care of things. True to his words, Taeyong is now there beside him, making sure that he takes his medicines after having their not so peaceful lunch, since Yuta kept coughing and whining on how painful it was to even sit.

Yuta was slowly dozing off into dreamland after taking his medicines and Taeyong felt slightly relieved that he finally could rest. He had tucked the boy under the covers and turned the aircond on so he would not feel too warm due to his body temperature. Taeyong watched the boy sleep in his bed and unknowingly, a soft and warm smile crept up his face. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that Yuta trusts him with his life. Even though he had done it many times, taking care of the boy when he falls sick, it still felt unreal to him, on how Yuta trusts Taeyong into taking care of him whenever he was sick or even as healthy.

Little did Taeyong knew, Yuta was always thankful for him. Very, very thankful for whatever Taeyong did for him. That evening, Taeyong folded their clothes in Yuta's room while watching him in his sleep, making sure that the wet towel on his forehead won't dry up.

 

-

 

"How is it? Good?" Yuta brought Taeyong to a fancy diner as a token for his gratitude. He had been sick for days and if it wasn't for Taeyong, no one would know what could've happened to him with his high fever. He didn't know what could he do for Taeyong and for knowing that the boy always cooks at home, letting him rest from cooking dinner for the night would mean something to him, perhaps. Plus, it was Yuta's treat, of course Taeyong wouldn't say no to that. Taeyong smiled warmly towards Yuta as he chewed on his food, swallowing it before opening up his mouth to speak, "It's really good. Thanks for bringing me here." A huge smile spread across Yuta's face as he felt proud of himself. He knew Taeyong's taste in food was high and he had been to the restaurant a few times before, so he thought Taeyong would love it too, considering the food that they serve there.

They had a really nice and, probably romantic, dinner. Talking about anything and everything that came to mind, each others' worries and problems. Just like how they always do. The soothing and calming atmosphere in the restaurant, with warm golden colours painted on the walls and dimly lit chandeliers, really helped in making them feel comfortable with each other- not that they were not already -but it just makes them feel even more closer and as if they were in their own little bubble. The softly played jazz music coming from a live band just a few meters away from them, added into the emotions that they were feeling at the time. Taeyong felt warm and fuzzy, and that was exactly what Yuta wanted, for his best friend to feel relaxed from all his stress.

It was quiet during their way home. Yuta was fast asleep at the passenger's seat and Taeyong was the one driving. The radio was playing some slow R&B music as it was one of Taeyong's favourite channel, and he put the volume on low, knowing that Yuta is a light sleeper. He couldn't really focus on driving as he was thinking about his dinner together with his crush. Yuta was probably exhausted from thinking and planning for the dinner, that was maybe why he fell asleep just as soon as the car moved. It was one of the most pleasant dinners that Taeyong had ever had and to add that it was with his crush, Yuta himself. He didn't really fathom the idea of Yuta treating him but, the boy insisted so he just went along with it. He said it was to thank Taeyong for always taking care of him during his sick days and if that makes Yuta happy, then he would just let it be, because who was he to stop Yuta from being happy? If there was anyone who wanted to see him being happy the most, Taeyong would be the person.

He stopped the car when the lights showed red. The roads were clear since it was already in the middle of the night, and the area itself never had that much car going by. Taeyong sighed softly as he turned his head to look at the sleeping beauty beside him. Yuta has always been really beautiful in any way, he thought, even when he's annoyed. Taeyong couldn't really see his features but the red light reflecting onto his skin made him look ethereal. It was a breathtaking sight and Taeyong didn't know that he was literally holding his breath. Also holding his hand back from touching Yuta's glowing red hued skin. His purple ash locks changed its colour due to the red light and when Taeyong realized he had been staring for long, the lights turned green and he was back to his senses again. Yuta could make him lose his senses in just a few minutes, and how crazy that sounds like to Taeyong.

 

-

 

Many times had Yuta shown mixed signals to Taeyong and the same amount of time drives Taeyong insane. Sometimes the boy would be all affectionate to him but sometimes he would kick him out of the way without second thoughts when they needed to use the bathroom at the same time. Yuta had no mercy in showing his aggressiveness but he also never tone down his affectionate side when he wants to show it.

"Did you clean my room?"

"Yeah?"

"For God's sake, Taeyong. You know I hate it when you do! Now I don't know where my things are! I know where they are perfectly even when the place is messy so I don't need you to keep cleaning my room!"

Taeyong knew the boy would be mad at him for cleaning his room, but he also knew that sooner or later Yuta would thank him for it, just like how he always do. Yuta slammed his room's door and continued to ramble in his room, complaining on how he couldn't find his precious earrings, and Taeyong couldn't help but only smile to himself while shaking his head. It was Sunday and he was doing a little bit of his paperwork in the living room when Yuta came to him with his arms folded against his chest, asking if he had cleaned his room. Taeyong is used to Yuta getting mad at him and he didn't mind getting all the yellings and screamings from Yuta, as long as the house is cleaned. If it wasn't him, then who would clean the house? Yuta? Maybe in a century, he would.

Even when Yuta is mad, Taeyong finds it charming. The way his tongue just spurts out random angry words and cusses in Japanese, that Taeyong could barely understand, made him feel tingles all over. There was one time when he was so angry that Taeyong lost his bracelet, he started to yell at Taeyong in his Kansai dialect, and even though he knew that Taeyong wouldn't understand, he kept doing it just to release his anger. For all Taeyong know, it was attractive to him and he wouldn't mind Yuta releasing his anger to him with that dialect again.

"If you're looking for your earrings, they're in the boxes I've arranged on your dressing table!" Taeyong slightly yelled so that the boy would hear him through his rambles. It became quiet and Taeyong thought in his mind that Yuta had probably found the earrings that he was looking for. He continued with his paperworks, tapping away on his laptop's keyboard, before realizing that Yuta came out of his room to sit at the other side of the table that Taeyong was working on. Taeyong looked up from his laptop to see Yuta staring at him with an expression of slightly mad, slightly sulky, and maybe slightly relieved. He noticed that Yuta was also wearing one of the earrings that he once pointed out for looking pretty on him.

"Pretty," he said with a small smile on his face and his finger pointed onto his own ear, indicating on Yuta's. The other let out a huff before standing up to go to the kitchen. Yuta was giving him mixed signals again and Taeyong didn't know exactly what he needed to do. Thus he let it off, like he always does.

 

-

 

Taeyong had cooked a special meal for the night since Yuta had finally completed his latest project at work. It was a big project and Taeyong felt the need to celebrate it since Yuta was feeling relieved and happy for it as well. He made Yuta's favourite Japanese dish, Yakiniku-don, and a few other side dishes to fill in their stomachs for the night. "This is really good!" The boy exclaimed excitedly with his eyes wide opened, as he stuffed his mouth with meat. Yuta is 26 years old but sometimes Taeyong wondered if he was actually a 10 year old boy who was stuck in a 26 year old man's body. He chuckled lightly and told Yuta to swallow his food before talking, just like how a mother would tell her son. The dinner was full of lively conversations and even though the house was only filled with two people, it felt like there were at least 6 people.

Taeyong didn't want to hold it any longer and he decided to tell Yuta how he feels. It was a good day for both of them and he had waited for so long for the right day, right time and right moment. The right day came, the right time came, but the right moment hasn't come yet. He was washing the dishes at the kitchen sink while thinking of what to say to Yuta. He didn't plan it earlier and he thought of going bold. He was never the type to plan anything beforehand and the fact that it involves romantic feelings, it just made him wonder if he should have planned it. He wanted his feelings to cross Yuta's heart perfectly and he wanted to deliver it in the best way he could. Yuta might not be able to understand certain things that he would say since Korean isn't his first language and he is still studying it. Taeyong wanted him to understand him fully, without questions and doubts.

He was finally done with the dishes and when he turned around to look for the boy, he was still sitting at their small dining table, fidling with his phone. It's such a small and minimum gesture, but still, Taeyong finds it adorable on how he waits for him to finish dishwashing. It's always like that. Taeyong stared at him for a moment and a small smile formed on his face. If it's with Yuta, there is no need for him to be so complicated with things. Taeyong was never a complicated person anyway, and Yuta knew that. That's when he decided that he should just be simple, forward and right on spot. Taeyong took a few steps forward and pulled a chair to sit right opposite of Yuta. This is it. This is the right moment.

"Have you seen this video? Look, the cat is so cute, I wanna adopt it. *Ne ne, can we get a cat, Taeyong?"

Yuta was trying to show a video to Taeyong on his phone but when he looked up to the boy, Taeyong was staring at him with the most fond and warm smile that he had ever seen. That smile was foreign yet it felt so close to him. It was one of the moments when Taeyong became bold and Yuta was honestly flustered at the sudden boldness. He blinked a few times before steering his gaze away, mouthing out some incoherent words that Taeyong could only recognize as blabberings. His eyes went back to his phone but before he could fully focus on it, Taeyong's voice interrupted his mind. "Yuta," he called out softly. He blinked again and only gave a hum in response. "Yuta, look at me," this time, Taeyong's voice was slightly firm. Yuta groaned slightly and turned his face to look at the boy in front of him, answering him in annoyance, "What?! What do you want?!"

There is nothing more perfect than this, Taeyong thought. Yuta giving his mixed signals like always, his annoyed face and his annoyed tone, him sitting right in front of Taeyong. That is the Yuta he knows. Taeyong chuckled lightly before shaking his head. "Nothing," he lied. There is something. The boy huffed in annoyance as he glared at Taeyong and went back to focus on his phone.

 

"I like you."

 

As if he was strucked, Yuta froze in his spot and he tried to process what just happened, or more like, what did Taeyong just say to him. He thought his hearing was damaged and he blinked a few times before letting out a huge and loud laugh. Taeyong stayed in his spot, because he knew that Yuta wasn't believing what he heard. He only need to tell the boy one more time so he would understand completely. "Taeyong, what?" He was finally settling down from the laugh he had earlier. "I said I like you, Yuta," Taeyong was calm and collected. He had a smile on his face, the fond smile that Yuta saw a few moments ago and that's when he knew that he shouldn't have laughed at Taeyong's confession. The boy has always been genuine with his feelings and Yuta knew more than anybody, that Taeyong would never play around with emotion related things.

"Taeyong, I.." he trailed off as he didn't actually know what to say. Taeyong likes him, as in the romantic way, but he doesn't know if he feels the same way towards the boy. "It's okay, I just need to let you know that I like you, a lot, Yuta." Taeyong leaned forward in his seat and he took Yuta's hands in his, holding them dearly in each of his hands. "We've lived with each other for a very long time, and I grew feelings for you through the years. There are no reasons, I just.. Like you, I guess." Taeyong's smile was warm and his eyes were gazing down onto their hands, and Yuta could feel his heart thumping against his chest. His hands being held by Taeyong, it felt right but a little foreign at the same time. He wanted to be clear to Taeyong but what can he do when his mind wasn't clear as well?

Yuta looked up and he met eyes with Taeyong. He didn't want to disappoint his best friend so he made up his mind. He knew what to say and he knew it was the best for the two of them. "I.. Let's.. Try. Let's try," Yuta worded carefully out of his mouth and let a small smile decorate his face. His heart was beating loudly and he hoped that Taeyong wouldn't hear it. "You mean.. Us?" Taeyong was confused but he isn't deaf. He knew what Yuta meant but maybe he was too excited that he couldn't really process on what was actually happening. He thought Yuta would really reject him since he gave a lot of mixed signals and false alarms, he was ready for blows, but this was really, an answer that he didn't expect. Yuta nodded slowly and looked at their now intertwined hands. The smile stayed on his face, or maybe grew wider, since he was too focused on trying to control his beating heart.

There was nothing to be said and should be said. They knew their own feelings. Taeyong knew that his emotions reached Yuta and Yuta knew that Taeyong was more than happy to just get that answer from him. Even though Yuta still wasn't clear with his feelings towards Taeyong, he wanted to try it out and let his feelings grow. He wanted to experience what Taeyong had experienced, which was falling in love. He wanted to take it slow, enjoy the whole process and be guided by Taeyong, who for sure, holds some dear feelings for him. Taeyong understood that and he wasn't going to force Yuta. He knew how does Yuta work with things and this was one of it, to take things slow and certain. With just one slight push and confirmation from the boy, he was happy enough. Yuta wanted them to try it out, and saying that Taeyong was overjoyed, was probably an understatement.

For the first time, Yuta stopped giving mixed signals like he always does and instead, he became certain of his decisions and words. And Taeyong was glad that he was patient and waited for the right moment, like he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing the story. uwu. 
> 
> *Ne ne = Hey hey  
> Because Yuta is obviously Japanese, I thought replacing "Hey hey" to "Ne ne" would make him sound cute, and I want you guys who reads this to be able to picture how he was excited, or being cute, to show Taeyong those cat pictures and thinking of adopting them. 
> 
> Do stop by! curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
